Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-24822712-20150711193121
Hey! Haven't been on here for a while, but thought I'd share some thoughts before the next block premieres next week. - I hope there are more storylines involving Jenna and Connor. It's nice seeing them both in nearly every episode, but let's bring them out of the background. Maybe not a storyline about their relationship, but how is Connor now dealing with this Asperger's + dating? What are Jenna's plans for next year? Will she pursue singing again? - On that note about Jenna, Degrassi makes it look way too common that friends randomly move in together. Zig/Maya, Jenna/Alli, I'm sure there were more in past seasons. What are the dynamics like at home? I know we saw a bit of Mrs. Bhandari disapproving of Jenna a few seasons ago. - Are there currently any plus-sized actors on this show? I feel like we haven't dealt with body image issues relating to weight in a long time. If you want to be a reflection of teen life, Degrassi, let's accurately show what teens look like. - I really like Winston's character. The writers have shaped him into a great character -- quirky, thoughtful, funny, but also just a relatable guy. Andre's acting though, is a bit awkward but I do see a lot of improvement from last season and can't wait to see more. The delivery of his lines is getting much better. - I've read a bit on here about Degrassi's issue with black characters. I whole-heartedly agree it's an issue. I don't know the story behind Keisha's dismissal, but I can't stand seeing black girls sidelined in a supporting role as the white girl's best friend. That said, I love Shay and can't wait to see more of her and see her develop into a starring role on the show. I want Tiny to be his own character and exist outside of Zig's character. I want Dallas to exist outside of Drew's character (I know we saw a bit more development here but I want more). Also, maybe the writers can let Shay have a black friend? Because you know, black girls are friends with other black girls. Right, Degrassi writers? It's important to show those friendships too. Like it was great seeing the friendship between Sav and Mo. Two brown Muslim characters. They never talked about race or religion, but just seeing two racialized/POC characters being friends is very validating. - On that note, I thought I saw some speculation that Grace's character might be Aboriginal (I know the actor who plays her is) and I really really really hope that gets persued in the show! I love Grace's character, she is so badass and I can't wait to see more of her. If they had a storyline about her Aboriginal background, that would be very cool and groundbreaking. Sadly, we don't see too much of that on Canadian TV anymore! I know in the 90s/early 2000s, there were some First Nations-centered shows on tv. - Power cheer/power squad/whatever it's called. This has been around Degrassi since almost the beginning of the Next Generation. It's cool, and it gets a lot of interesting storylines. But. Um. Girls play other sports! Can we see more that?! Like the girl's basketball team or volleyball team or hockey team? When we only see Degrassi girls on power cheer and Degrassi boys playing so many different sports, you're just enabling tired gender roles. - I love Frankie and Hunter's characters. I can't wait to see more of them. That's actually all I have to say about that. I love how Degrassi slowly introduces you to new characters a little bit each episode and makes you want to see more of them. It makes you care about them more, if that makes sense.